


Союз нерушимый республик свободных

by Luchenza



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1920s, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soviet Union
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: В начале XX века Азирафель и Кроули порядком устали от плотности событий на квадратную секунду истории, а тут ещё и СССР рождается под боком. Ну и что с ним, спрашивается, теперь делать?





	Союз нерушимый республик свободных

**Author's Note:**

> Политические предпочтения автора нерелевантны. Это просто шутка на историческую тему)

_Москва, 30 декабря 1922 года, Большой театр_

Красные бархатные занавеси в ложе бельэтаж пахли пылью, и Азирафель спустя пять минут праздного сидения не выдержал и чихнул. Этот звук никто не заметил, потому что гвалт стоял невообразимый. Азирафель единственный сидел в пустой ложе, остальные же заполнили бородатые (преимущественно) люди в потёртых пиджаках и жилетках. Одухотворённость на их лицах была прямо пропорциональна громкости голоса, с которой излагались аргументы.

Заседание ещё не началось, и Азирафель скучал. Он не очень любил эту часть света и плохо мог обосновать почему. Возможно, дело было в масштабах: когда ради доброго дела тратишь больше недели, чтобы добраться до нужного места, энтузиазм как-то сам собой иссякает, оставшись обессиленно лежать в вязкой грязи ещё где-то на первой тысяче миль. А чудес, как известно, не напасёшься — особенно после установленного Михаилом лимита.

На этом месте размышлений Азирафель всегда чувствовал лёгкий стыд — лимит установили именно из-за него. Пятьсот тридцать шестой год был не самым удачным, чтобы принимать солнечные ванны* .

Сзади раздались шаги, и Азирафель обернулся.

— О, это ты, Кроули, — сказал он с лёгким удивлением, расслабляясь. — Вот уж где не ожидал тебя встретить.

На фоне затенённого входа в ложу одетый в чёрное Кроули казался призрачной тенью умирающего капитализма.

— Потребовали отчёт, — ответил Кроули сумрачно, садясь рядом. — Уже никто не может понять, что здесь происходит. Последняя придумка ваша?

Азирафель неопределённо дёрнул плечом.

— Вверху тоже запутались, — сознался он. — Ещё на второй революции.

— А сколько их было?..

— Кажется, три. И война.

— Как-то многовато, — согласился Кроули. — С войнами вообще в этом веке перебор. Мне даже внизу сказали, что перестарался, хотя я уж тут совсем ни при чём.

Азирафель промолчал: за Великую войну ему объявили выговор с записью в личное дело, но Кроули об этом знать необязательно. Он поёрзал в кресле, снова перегнувшись через ограждение, обтянутое красным бархатом.

— Главного сегодня не будет, — произнёс Азирафель. — Он болеет, так что всё решат без него. Видишь вон того усатого?

— Мне он не слишком нравится, — сказал Кроули, склонившись к ограждению.

— Мне тоже, — заверил Азирафель. — Мне тоже.

Они задумчиво переглянулись и больше не заговаривали — заседание началось. Кроули сдвинул на глаза кепи, откинулся в кресле, явно решив подремать, и Азирафелю сложно было его осудить. По их богатому опыту, всё самое важное происходило ближе к концу любых сборищ, когда люди успевали основательно проголодаться от напряжённого умственного труда. Голодный человек принимает решение гораздо быстрее сытого.

— Только в лагере Советов, только в условиях диктатуры пролетариата… — раздалось внизу, усиленное театральной акустикой. Азирафель толкнул Кроули локтем, и тот недовольно дёрнулся, спустив очки на кончик носа.

— Что мы будем делать? — спросил Азирафель устало. — Ты видел размеры на карте? У меня и так от Британской империи голова болит.

— Перестань, не может у тебя быть головной боли!

— Я выражался метафорически!

Кроули громко хмыкнул и вытянул ноги, укладывая их на бархатную обивку. Азирафель привычно сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

— Мы можем бросить монетку, — предложил Кроули, — а можем предоставить их самим себе. Кстати, что это на тебе надето? Последняя мода пролетариата?

— Я не был уверен, что сейчас здесь носят, — запальчиво сказал Азирафель, потеребив лежащую на коленях светлую шляпу-котелок.

Возможно, сюртук всё-таки немного устарел. Да и на галстук-бабочку вокруг косились, но дело спасла красная ленточка, которую Азирафель успел приколоть к своему костюму. Кроули вот выглядел вполне аутентично, и если бы не чёрные очки и гладкий подбородок, легко сошёл бы за одного из здешних... если ещё забыть про лёгкий английский акцент.

— Засиделись мы в Лондоне, — произнёс Кроули, как будто подслушал мысли, и Азирафель согласно кивнул, ловя адресованную ему улыбку.

Пожалуй, стоило признать, что он соскучился.

Здесь, в московском Большом театре, среди всех оттенков красного, белого и золотого, среди одетых в тёмное людей, напряжённо внимающих докладчику, только Кроули мог верно оценить события. Ну, кроме самого Азирафеля. Может, и стоит предложить…

Азирафель негромко прокашлялся аккурат посреди внушительного «постановляем подписать договор об образовании „Союза Советских Социалистических Республик“». Но едва он открыл рот, грянули аплодисменты, и Азирафель недовольно прервался, не успев начать.

— Дай угадаю, — протянул Кроули, когда аплодисменты стали стихать. — У тебя есть какой-то план?

Азирафель протянул руку и снял с его головы кепи, положил себе на колени.

— В помещении, да будет тебе известно, милый мой, в головных уборах не ходят. И верно, ты угадал.

— Мне он не понравится? — кисло поинтересовался Кроули, пригладив огненно-рыжую шевелюру.

Азирафель оскорбился.

— Как будто я постоянно тебе предлагаю что-то плохое! Хорошо, тот китайский ресторан оказался неудачным, но в целом…

— Ладно, ладно, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Говори.

— Я тут думаю…

— Ага.

— Возможно, стоило бы… ведь вполне может получиться что-то сносное...

Кроули глубоко вздохнул.

— А теперь давай пропустим все паузы и перейдём к делу.

— ...Вместе приложить руку к этой новой стране, — закончил Азирафель на выдохе.

Честно говоря, идея казалась ему гениальной, к тому же вместе над одним и тем же им с Кроули пока не удавалось поработать, если не считать разделение сфер влияния в пределах Туманного Альбиона. Но улыбка его померкла: в жёлтых глазах Кроули не было ничего, кроме искреннего недоумения.

— Одно слово, — сказал тот мягко. — Бифштекс.

Азирафель застонал.

— Бифштекс с йоркским пудингом, — настаивал Кроули. — Точнее, никакого бифштекса в ближайшие годы. Неужели ты хочешь подвергать себя этим адским мукам?

Тут усач снова заговорил — на этот раз речь шла про основание дома с уже знакомым аббревиатурным названием. Азирафель сконфуженно молчал.

— Давай разберёмся, к чему тут клонят, и свалим.

Кроули поднял очки с кончика носа на глаза — электрический свет от огромной хрустальной люстры и лож был чрезвычайно ярок, особенно по его демонским меркам. Рыжие волосы красиво отливали медью на свету.

— Но как же отчёт… Разнарядка на плановое добро…

Азирафель растерянно взирал сверху на собрание. Больше двух тысяч людей, которые принимали судьбоносное решение о том, как сделать их мир лучше — что может быть приятнее для взора ангела?.. Его обязанность — помочь им в этом сложном деле, пока страна юна и неопытна, как девушка на своём первом балу.

Хотя, пожалуй, с этим сравнением он запоздал лет на сто.

— Ты в них не веришь? — спросил Кроули рассеянно. — Пусть хотя бы сами попытаются. Люди всё же удивительные существа, от них можно ждать чего угодно. Я следил за их главным в Швейцарии — интересный типаж, тебе бы понравился.

Азирафель резко развернулся к нему.

— Ты следил за Лениным?!

— Хм-м? Где революция — там я. Но тут этих революций было чересчур много — Зимний туда, Зимний сюда... Постоянно разные люди, пока познакомишься, поймёшь их, уже всё правительство меняют**.

— И то верно.

В словах Кроули было зерно истины, но они вдвоём не имели права просто так уйти, и Азирафель решился.

— Останемся на пару дней, — сказал он. — Ради небольшого чуда. Стоит всё-таки вылечить этого... революционера из Швейцарии.

Кроули потянулся, хрустнув пальцами.

— Ну если так, то и я займусь искушением одного человека, чувствую здесь кое в ком жажду власти.

— А потом посмотрим.

— А потом посмотрим.

Вдруг рука опустилась на плечо, и Азирафель дёрнулся. Кроули приблизил лицо.

— Позже, в Америке я тебе покажу картину, — сказал он негромко. — Один в один Эдемский сад, честное слово, только колонны немного портят. Я говорил Максфилду: «Да убери эти колонны, зачем они тут, в Эдеме?» А он: не хочу, говорит, Эдем, хочу Аркадию! Но и Аркадия неплохо, правда же?***

Брови Кроули взлетели над оправой очков, он смотрел на Азирафеля, который вконец растрогался ещё на середине этой речи.

— С удовольствием взгляну! — произнёс Азирафель прочувственно. Кроули неловко ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Они покинули зал Большого театра, не дождавшись начала выборов в комитет, спустились по столь же богато украшенной лестнице и миновали охрану. Охрана проводила Азирафеля подозрительными взглядами, но тут же отвлеклась на аппетитный запах возникшего из ниоткуда пирога.

— Они не ели весь день! — сказал Азирафель в своё оправдание, когда Кроули цокнул языком.

Вдвоём, плечом к плечу, они вышли в промозглый, совершенно лондонский декабрь, и позади них развевались во флагштоках красные полотнища. Улыбка задержалась на лице Азирафеля без всякой видимой причины, и, окрылённый (в прямом и переносном смысле), Азирафель только спустя пару кварталов заметил, что парит над присыпанной снегом землёй, не оставляя на ней следов. 

Приближался первый новый год в новорожденной, ещё в пелёнках стране, которой предстояло вырасти во что-нибудь самой. А если не получится — ничего страшного, до конца света наверняка ещё много веков... 

...Ну, как предполагалось.

**Author's Note:**

> *По мнению учёных, самый плохой год в истории человечества. Когда пепел от невовремя проснувшегося вулкана заволакивает всё небо на 18 месяцев, в основном уже как-то не до солнечных ванн.
> 
> **Скорее всего Кроули сетует на ту ситуацию, когда в избранной в 1905 году Государственной думе постоянно менялись министры, а в 1917 Думу и вовсе сменили Временное правительство и Петроградский совет. Это кого угодно задолбает.
> 
> ***Картина Максфилда Пэрриша "Рассвет". Была чрезвычайно популярна в Америке, висела на стене в каждом четвёртом доме.
> 
>  


End file.
